Wasting Heartbeats
by Ohsweeeet
Summary: It was a song he wasn't able to hear. The only thing he wasn't able to see coming. It was the inevitable that was waiting for his life. It was the power of our love; and it was slowly murdering me in the sweetest way possible. edwardxbella
1. Chapter 1

this is my first twilight fan fic :)

I hope you guys like it. I've fallen in love with twilight not to long ago, reading every book one after another, not wasting time at all to read. It was hilarious how addicted I became to the books, I didn't let go of them. And even though I'm done with the saga, I _still_ can't stop reading them over.

Here's my take on twilight, from beginning to end.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Gravity_

**...**

Man's feelings are **always** purest and most  
glowing in the hour of meeting and of _farewell_.

**…**

He breathed so effortless against my skin, his fingertips creating a rhythm as he began to gently kiss me. I felt whole. I felt _real_.

A smile slowly parted our kiss. He pulled away, his eyes golden and his smile mocking mines. For the first time that day, he spoke.

"Your beautiful, Bella," he whispered, with an unfamiliar tone in his voice.

Blushing at his words, my fingertips softly touched his jaw line. He shivered under my warm touch, as I shivered against his cold skin. He sighed and pulled his head away from my touch. I frowned as he began to slowly make his way out of my bed.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"This isn't right," he muttered.

"Stop it," I spat, "Stop coming in and coming out of my life. This isn't a _game_."

"Bella, you know why this is hard…"

"But this is the _best_ thing that ever happened in my life," I felt my fists ball as I walked towards him, wanting to _strike_ that beautiful face of his, "And I _know_ it's the same for you."

"That's the difference between you and me Bella," he ran his fingers through his hair and dragged his feet over to my window, "My life ended a** long** time ago."


	2. Chapter 1: collide

Thank you for the support you have for this story.

To clarify some things; this will be the beginning of twilight. I will write the series all over again, and of course, will change a few things. But yes, i will keep the main idea of this. _Girl falls in love with Vampire_, that whole thing. :)

Just bear with me, like I said this is my first twilight fic...

but don't hold back on your feedback, tell me your thoughts.

**i own squat but the plot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** _Collide_

**...**

_This is your life now_.

The words never sounded so sharp than they did that morning. The words replayed as the images of my mother's farewell began to take course. I shook my head as I passed the crowd of people walking by me. I gripped my handle on my luggage, counting the steps it took me to Charlie Swan.

"Bella!"

The cheery voice sounded unfamiliar. I stopped in my tracks, cursing the lack of sunlight in Forks, Washington. I noticed a black Range Rover door open. White striped the sides of the car, words in bold print saying; "**CHIEF OFFICER**."

I smiled as my father stepped out of his police truck. He zipped up his jacket and walked towards me. His brown eyes were shining, even through his awkward smile. A collection of short curls covered his head. His skin was a shade tanner than my creamy white.

"It's good to see you Dad," I smiled as he hugged me.

We stiffly held there. It wasn't our strong point to be the ideal father daughter relationship. But this was what we had. And I wouldn't change it for the world.

"So uh," he took my luggage from me, "How was your flight?"

Charlie opened his trunk and lightly placed my luggage inside. I opened my mouth, but had little time to respond. A throat cleared behind us, startling both me and Charlie. I tucked a strand of dark brown hair away from my eyes and noticed an old man in a wheel chair, a teen beside him.

_Billy and Jacob Black_. I kicked myself for forgetting my father's long time friends. Something behind me nudged the back of my arm. A sharp pain caused me to wince. I drew in a breath and jumped back from my father's trunk.

"Sorry," Charlie muttered his apology as he closed his trunk.

"I'm fine," I rubbed my arm.

"Hello Bella, it's been a while."

The slight gruff voice caused my ears to perk up. Billy's thin white hair was tied back. A warm smile on his lips. Jacob stood by his father, his long shaggy hair in his eyes and falling over his shoulders.

Their smiles were identical. Both had matured from when I last visited. Tan caramel skin and dark brown, almost black eyes. I smiled back politely, unsure whether to hug them or offer a handshake.

"It's nice to see you again," I said politely.

"It is," Jacob smiled, his arms timidly opening for a hug.

I gave in, letting myself into his arms. He was slightly shorter than me. His body frame was skinny and looked lanky. The goofy smile on his face fit his age of fifteen perfectly. He released me and calmly breathed in the cold air. He smiled towards the sun and sighed.

"You should've came here yesterday," he commented, "A lot more sun yesterday."

I felt his energy slightly intimidating. His vibe outshined mines in every aspect. His genuine smile next to my fake smile never made me feel so _small_. It was almost _tiring_ to keep up with his energy. Giving up I let my smile slowly fall into a frown as I crossed my arms and looked away from Jacob.

"We should get going if we want to beat traffic," Charlie said, scratching the back of his head, "Need a ride home Billy?"

"That'd be nice."

Jacob and I walked into my father's car as Charlie helped Billy into his car. I felt my muscles tighten as Jacob leaned forward to my seat and spoke in my ear. I pursed my lips and looked out the window, trying to keep my body calm as his.

"If you don't like Forks," I could feel his smile, "You're welcome down at La Push."

I smiled at his words and opened my mouth to speak. Charlie got in the car and began to drive away from the airport. I closed my mouth once again, and sighed. Words weren't my specialty today. I closed my eyes and breathed as I leaned against the window sill. I heard Jacob lean back into his seat and talk softly to his father and Charlie.

"She must be tired," Billy said.

"It's a long flight from Phoenix to Washington," Charlie stated, "We on for fishing tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not," Billy said.

The silence washed over the car again. I listened to the car hum and allowed my breathing to follow. Slower and slower, my breathing began to bring me to sleep.

**…**

Muffled voices rang in my ear. Each one telling each other to be quiet. My vision began to clear, but opening my eyes looked like how it was when they were closed.

"Look, she's awake."

I tried to move, but my body was numb. I stretched my arms and felt my arm hit a face. I noticed Jacob staring down at me, his hand rubbing the side of his face. I frowned and turned to the other side of the car.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine." He chuckled and put his hands on the top of the car. His eyes stared down at me and a smile turned his lips upside down. I looked towards the road in the uncomfortable silence.

"Where's Charlie?" I whispered, not ready to speak just yet.

"He didn't want to wake you."

I spoke a silent "_oh_," and nodded. Jacob extended his hand out to me. Politely, I took it. As I made my way out of the car, I released our hands and put it behind my jeans. Jacobs vibe was no longer just happy, but _happy for me_. I walked towards Charlie's house and felt a tug at the corner of my lips.

"Just the same," I said to myself.

A lawn stretched out in front of the medium sized house. Charlie and Billy sat on my father's porch, speaking things unintelligible from where I stood. I glanced at Jacob from the spaces between my straight dark brown hair. His eyes were straight ahead at his father, his expression was unreadable.

"Bella," Charlie stood up, his hands in his pockets, "I want to show you something."

"Okay," I said, letting my voice trail off as I walked towards me.

I walked on the tiled path and towards the porch. He turned me around, his smile awkward. His finger pointed towards the side of the road. I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward to get a better view and turned back to Charlie.

"A car," I shrugged, "A truck?"

"It's yours."

I felt a wash of appreciation wave over me. I smiled, ear to ear, and connected my gaze with Charlie. His smile seemed less forced now, more _natural_. A smile of _relief_.

"Thanks Dad," I said, reaching for a hug.

It was quick. I smiled a bit wider, knowing how different it was for him. But he returned it with a happy matter. I could feel happy eyes on my back as I let go of Charlie and turned towards the door.

"We brought your bags up to your room," Charlie said as he scratched the back of his head, "Billy, do you want me to bring you home now?"

Billy nodded simply, his gaze turning to Jacob. Quickly, Jacob walked to his father's aid and placed his hands on his wheelchair. Billy's weary eyes turned back to me for the last time of the day. The way his dark eyes looked almost gave me shiver; almost as if the eyes were _speaking_ thing he hadn't. I pushed his look in the back of my mind and forced a smile out.

"Nice to see you again, Billy," I said.

My voice was small, but he still turned back and smiled. He turned back to Charlie's car and spoke, loud enough for me to hear; "Be safe in this town Bella."

I waved to Jacob and walked into the house. I felt for the lock and closed the door. My back leaned against it, taking in the cool feel of the door. I sighed and felt my eyes close. I clenched my eyes tight, trying to get Billy's voice out of my head telling me to be _safe_. Although he spoke little words, I couldn't help but analyze his words.

I shook my head and walked towards the staircase. I felt the familiar wooden banister and allowed it to guide my way upstairs. The kitchen light faded as I got closer to the second floor. It was dark, only giving Billy's words more of an edge. I drew in a breath and shook my head once again; _this is your life now_.


	3. Chapter 2: spotlight

I'm supposed to be doing homework. but its hard when theres twilight involved. :)

thanks to the reviewers and favoriters. you guys are the best.

**i own squate but the plot**.

* * *

**...**

**CHAPTER TWO:** _Spotlight_

**...**

I gripped to the edge of my locker and sighed. It was such familiar territory; the feeling of being an outsider. There was no way _out_, no matter how hard I tried, it was _there_. It was mines for the taking, no matter how much I didn't want it.

I drew in a breath and closed my locker. The cold medal _clicked_ into place and locked. I counted to five before turning around, already feeling the many stares of the students in Forks High school. Their stares _crawled_ into my skin. It itched to know I was the main attention for today. I was the **new kid**.

The bell rang, saving me from turning around to the staring students. I gripped the strap of my messenger bag and walked towards the cafeteria. I felt pride wash over me; memorizing the school map had become so _easy_. I slipped my fingers into the back of my jeans and passed all the classes, trying to hurry to get there before any other students would.

A group of students passed me with such _ease_ and grace that I felt my own feet trip over each other. My bag fell over to my stomach as I fell towards the ground. I caught myself and pushed my weight off the ground with my hands. My brown eyes looked up towards the group of students. A frown brought my lips down and a breath of frustration escaped my lips.

They walked in a perfect horizontal line. Two girls were on the outside of the group, their bodies close together with two boys as well. The blonde on the side caught my eye. _Beautiful_ seemed like an understatement compared to her looks. Her golden blonde hair cascaded down her back and to the middle of her back, a curl ending each lock. I sighed, knowing this was only the _back_ of her.

A lone boy in the middle turned back, his eyes gold with dark specks flaming. His nostrils flared as he peered over his shoulder towards me. I froze, almost in shock of his beauty and the look he gave me. I felt my breath slowly exhale. I didn't have enough energy to _inhale_. His skin tone so flawless, a very pale color. My eyes traveled from the ends of his bronze shaggy hair, his golden eyes, down to his pursed lips, to his toned biceps and lean muscular figure. He caught my gaze, a sign of _panic_ in his own face. I choked on **air**; _he was panicking?_

He slowly turned away, his gaze meeting the petite girl at the end of the group. Her hair was in spikes and her smile so natural. Her eyes were a lighter color of his, a gold _happy_ version. She turned over her shoulder and looked me over, her smile so friendly.

I felt myself slowly draw back up. Arms around me and a whisper in my ear.

"Are you okay Isabella?"

My eyes darted from the pale blue eyes behind me, to the golden smoky eyes in front of me. The boy turned around, his lips tugging slowly into a slight smug smile. I a frown appear on my lips as Mike Newton spun me around, his arms on my shoulders.

"Isabella?"

"Bella," I felt my teeth grit as I corrected him. I pulled my body away from his, a forced smile emerging, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Let me walk you to the cafeteria," he offered.

He didn't give me time to speak. His hand holding my arm, almost as if he were trying to keep me from straying away. I sighed and kept my distance from his body. His smile on his face only made it worse. His head turned from side to side, greeting people who called his name. His spiky blonde hair followed him wherever he went. He seemed almost robotic.

We entered the cafeteria, circle tables scattered across the large lunch room. The group that had me stumbling earlier sat on a far off corner, each of them talking amongst each other. The way they were so _tight_ knit had a curious side of me yearning to walk towards them. They were only a few steps away; my feet would do the work while my brain would disagree to move. I inched away from Mike and felt myself inch closer to the group.

"Bella," a familiar female voice rang in my ears, "Over here."

I turned around, Mike shrugging over to Jessica Stanley. Her wide hazel eyes were shining as she motioned over to her table. My eyes moved from her voluminous curls and to the light blonde beside her. She was running her fingers through her corn silk colored hair and turned her attention briefly away from me.

"That Lauren Mallory," Mike pointed out as he guided me to the table.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan," Jessica announced proudly.

I waved weakly and took a seat in front of Jessica. My view on the group was so _clear_. From the stunning blonde, whose eyes were towards the glass windows behind them, to the pixie-like brunette, whose eyes were fixated on the blonde boy beside her. His face was unreadable, but his eyes seemed to almost be _painful_. She stared at him with a smile, as if he were the best thing she's ever seen in her life. She stared at him with _love_.

"Bella?"

I hadn't noticed Lauren's annoyed tone. I turned to her, her green eyes glaring at me. I turned my attention away from her and towards Jessica. Lauren's unwanted attitude wasn't needed.

"Did you say something Jessica?" I asked, my eyebrow slightly raised.

"Oh, I was asking why you were staring at the Cullen's."

She spat their last name. I felt myself cringe as the boy from earlier turned his head sharply. His brown and slightly rusty colored hair fell over his golden eyes. I felt myself slightly disappointed as he didn't bother to brush the strands of hair away. There was something about his eyes that were _new_ to me. Something so beautiful; words couldn't explain.

"Oh," I felt my cheeks slightly blush, "They walked passed me and I tripped earlier…"

"Freaks couldn't even say sorry," Mike muttered to his friend Tyler.

I didn't turn my attention to them. My eyes glancing back from Jessica and towards the Cullen's.

"Why do they sit so far away?" I asked, despite Mike's groans.

"Their kind of…outsiders," Jessica said, "They keep to themselves. Their family. Well sort of, the girls were adopted. They're a weird bunch—people to stay away from."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Who?" She asked, turning back slightly.

"Oh," I blushed and than pointed towards the brunette, "Him."

"Edward," she shrugged, "No big deal. He doesn't _date_ really."

"He's probably gay," Mike retorted.

"That's not nice," I said in an undertone, too low from anyone to hear.

But I noticed Edward look away with a slight, painful smile. I couldn't help but return it, although he couldn't see me. But the smile on my face felt easier to be smiled. It felt _real_. For the first time I got to Forks, I finally felt like everything was **real**.


	4. Chapter 3: energy

**...**

**CHAPTER THREE: **_Energy_

**...**

It was so _easy_. I bit my lip as I glanced up at Edward. My eyes followed his stiff position. The way his cheekbones and smile muscles were tight against each other, the way his eyes stared straight ahead, and the way his knuckles were white from gripping his pencil. It was almost _funny_ to see him so stiff. So statue like. His eyes never turned to me, almost as if he were **scared** of me.

English class was quiet. However not quiet enough to hear Edward breathe. I wondered if he had even taken a single breath since he walked into the classroom. Our seats were side to side, separated by a path to the front of the class. I myself shiver as Edward finally took a breath. It was loud as he exhaled. His head turned to me, as he staring down at his watch. His exhale lightly hit my arm. _Cold as ice_.

My head turned toward the black board. Edward's foot tapped three times every second that passed. I felt myself freeze into his statue like posture. He was so _difficult_ to enjoy sitting next too, even though we didn't even speak. I shook my head, shoving the thoughts of him in the back of my mind. His body language had the words; **get away** all over him.

The bell rang, ending last period. I sighed in relief and stretched. I threw my head back and drew in a deep breath. I felt myself smile as my eyes closed; _I got through my first day of school_.

My eyes opened, meeting Edward's gaze. His eyes traveled over my body. His fists were in his fitted jeans, bulging out of his pockets like he couldn't _stand_ being near me. I felt my smile get wider. Something about his pain seemed **addicting **to see. I saw the muscles behind his lips tremble, as if he were fighting his own smile.

"Glad school's over," I said in a mumble.

I grabbed my bag and stood up in my seat, feeling the blood rush back to my legs. I kicked them once and began to walk away. My footsteps sounded louder than usual. My head turned and I felt myself smile once again. His steps were so alike to mines. He met my gaze and returned a soft polite look. His lips were slightly curved, but I was unsure if it were a smile. But it was enough to tie up my day.

"I am too," I heard him say to himself.

His voice was so smooth, as if he spoke in ribbons that swiftly moved throughout my body. I wanted him to speak again. I wanted to hear his _voice_. It was like solving a puzzle, every new thing he did seemed to catch my attention.

"Did you um," he stuttered on his words, "How did you like your first day at school?"

**_Stunned_**. My mouth slowly opened, unsure whether to tell him the truth of a version of it.

"On a scale of 1-10?" I sighed, "3."

He frowned and looked at me briefly. His smoldered golden eyes were calm now. A dark honey color glazed over his eyes. I felt myself ease into his now calm vibe. It was almost _inviting_ for me to be **closer** to him. I inched closer, and I noticed his muscles stiffen. I inched back, a slight disappointment feeling washed over me.

"It'll get better," he sighed. His words were indicating so many things. Almost as if he hated speaking the words.

"How do you know?" I asked my eyes on his as we walked out the school building.

"Hey." Mike's voice came from behind us, his walk was fast towards us. Something in his pale blue eyes made me feel uncomfortable. _Jealousy_ inched his lips down into a frown as he walked faster.

"It just will," Edward said, his feet creating a bigger distance in between us, "I promise you, tomorrow will be a better day."

The tone in his voice wasn't what the words would usually be meant to be. A sentence like that would be _happy_. A sentence like that would be full of **promises**. However his were the opposite; I couldn't help but feel my eyes stare down at his feet as he walked away.

"Goodbye, Bella Swan."

I choked on _air_. My name slipping out of his lips was something unexplainable.

"Hey Bella," Mike said, his arm slinging around my shoulder, "Why were you talking to _Cullen_?"

"He was just being … err—nice," I said with a shrug, "Listen, I've got to get home. Thanks for showing me around and what not."

"Do you want a right home?" Mike asked, casually but with a nervous smile.

"I have a car, but thanks."

"Wait--."

My legs cut him off as I ran toward my red truck. I stopped, noticing Edward behind me, his hands on the roof of his car, his eyes looking back at me. I felt myself blush. My eyes caught my reflection off my window; a rosy blush crept along my cheek. I stared back up; almost embarrassed to know his eyes witnessed my blush.

"Where did he…"

Edward Cullen was gone. I turned back and looked towards the exit of the school parking lot. But he was gone—almost as if he never existed.


	5. Chapter 4: tremble

I tried to make this long because of my lack of updates (i've got about six or so more chapters to upload so be patient). i'm sorry i haven't updated lately, its because my computer hit a virus & it took a while to find this document in my computer when I got my computer cleaned up. that on top of highschool & homework & home resposibilities. but here it is you guys !:]

**i own squat but the plot.**

* * *

**...**

**Chapter Four:**

_Tremble_

**...  
**

It was **silly**. For the most part; sitting there in my truck _waiting_, had seemed like such a silly idea. But it felt so calming to be there before everyone. It felt_ real _to be at least one step ahead of everyone else. It made me feel as if I weren't the **new **girl. However I was alone; I had no emotions running through my mind for my new life.

There was _one_ emotion, however, that ran like the wind--creating circles in my head, over and over without the intention to stop. I clenched the steering wheel as I noticed Edward's silver car slowly pull into the school parking lot. And suddenly, just like an alarm, thoughts began to swirl unevenly in my head.

Instincts were telling me to get out of the car. My hand removed itself from my steering wheel, stopping over to my door handle. I froze as I noticed him step of off his own car. His eyes were automatically falling over my body. He bit his lip, looking down at the ground, a small smug smile gracing his lips. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards me. I counted his steps, allowing my body to ease in my car seat.

**One...two...three.**

I was too distracted to count.

He walked with such grace; such_ confidence,_ that just by looking at him, I felt myself feel nonequivalent to him. We were on such different levels. Edward Cullen; the teenage model. And than there I was; dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale face--I was so normal.

He knocked on my window, a small tap. Manually, I rolled down my window; slightly struggling with it. I heard him chuckle as I cursed under my breath. My pain was his pleasure.

"Well you're all happy today," I mumbled.

"You're clearly not," he smiled.

"So much for '_tomorrow will be a better day_' huh Edward?" I felt a small teasing smile tug at the corner of my lips.

He seemed taken back. I sucked in a breath, unaware of what I had done or said to him. But than he breathed--so easily-- and smiled.

"The day hasn't yet started Bella," he said.

My name escaping his lips made this silky, husky sound.

"I was kind of hoping it didn't," I shrugged my shoulders, "But I guess we must get school over with?"

"Must being the key word here," he shrugged as well.

The school let out a faint, but noticable, ring.

"Come on." He opened my car door in a swift motion and held out his hand. I took my keys out of the ignition and rolled up my window. I was hesitant to take his hand; but in a second I slipped my hand right in. It was cold, and solid--as if it were made of pure muscle and ice. But yet, I found comfort in it.

The comfort left as my feet touched the ground. He returned my hand to my side and walked me to the entrance, his presence so capitivating it seemed as if his magnet for attention was rubbing off on me. The students of Forks Highschool began following our every step; making me more aware of how easily the attention could cause me to_ fall_. I concentrated on my steps and looked up at Edward, the attention seemed to unfaze him as he walked right up the highschool steps.

"It would be nice, if anything, if you can walk to a pace I can keep up too," I mumbled.

"Where's the fun in watching you struggle to keep up?" He smirked, and leaned towards me as I got closer.

He didn't speak as he got closer. I was in the right mind set he would plant his lips on me; however what I wanted was different from reality. I stood still, testing myself to see how I react to his closeness. It seemed as if he was testing himself too. I was unsure to what he was doing as he got closer. His mouth slowly opened, flashing his row of pearly white teeth. But something reflected off the low light of the sun behind the clouds. Something sparkled in his mouth. I wanted to lean closer to see what they were--maybe invisble braces or something of the sort. But he stood straight again and cleared his throat. His hand flew to my face and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"There," he his cheek bones lifted as he smiled.

"What was...that?" I asked, in a whisper.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Of course he didn't hear me. I shook my head and turned around to a crowd of eyes staring up at me. I turned back to Edward with my hands in the pockets of my coat.

"It's like they never seen two people talk before, isn't it?" He asked as he walked into the halls of Forks High School.

"Is this normal for you?" I asked as I noticed his amused face.

"Not with you around," he said, "But it is** entertaining.**"

"So was that what _that _was?" I asked, slightly angry at myself and him.

"Yes."

He was so honest. And I was so naive.

"But I really did want to tuck that lock of hair behind your ear," he said, choosing his words carefully.

"Why is that?"

"It distracts me from your real features."

I didn't get it. But I kept my mouth shut and headed for my locker. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do._ Flirting_ could've been the word. But I didn't react well to romance before; I don't think Edward would be able to change that even if he tried.

Suddenly, a grunt of annoyance came from his mouth.

"What did I do now?" I asked.

"Not you," his face was now serious, "But my family."

I noticed his family walking into school. They paid no mind to the attention they gathered, and walked gracefully--only turning their head to stare at me and Edward. The largest male had his arm around the blonde, his muscles tightening as she leaned forward to me but pulled back at he tightened his grip around her. I stiffened as Edward glared at his sister. The petite brunette smiled at me and returned to look up at the blonde male beside her. She ruffled his long shaggy hair and paid no more mind to Edward and I. In a late reaction, I smiled too.

"Rosalie is a bit--hostile."

"That's her name?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "Rosalie is the blonde, her boyfriend--Emmett."

"She's really...beautiful."

"I've seen better," he smiled at himself, unable to look down at me.

"And the others?" I ignored his comment, "What are their names?"

"Alice is the small one," he said, "And than Jasper."

"How are they together...romantically, if you are all family?" I asked, confused.

"Technically, we aren't family," he said, "We are family by law. We are adopted."

"Ahh," I nodded, grabbing my French textbook.

Emmett came back around, his arm now detached from Rosalie's waist. He smiled at me and than at Edward. His broad shoulders and built figure were threatening to any other male who passed by, but to Edward he was his brother. I wasn't frightened of him, unlike Rosalie, he had this carrying charm to him. A peaceful vibe. A big, peaceful, muscled teenager.

"Rosalie wants to talk to you about something," Emmett shrugged.

"About?" Edward asked.

"Eh--you know Rosalie," Emmet shrugged.

"I do," Edward sighed.

He turned back to me, almost asking for permission to go. This was the longest time I've spent talking to Edward, and I didn't want him to go. But he wasn't my property whatsoever.

"Family before friends," I smiled warmly.

"Ooh, Edward finally has a_ friend_," Emmett teased, his amber golden eyes flashing.

Edward left it at that, with a smile he left. The bell rung for first period and the students began to fill in their classrooms. I couldn't help but smiled at myself as I closed my locker. Because in every way I was starting to believe Edward--today is a better day.


End file.
